The present invention relates to a bilateral edge-type machine for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like and other plate shaped materials and the like.
It is known that bilateral edge-type machines for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like materials and the like are generally constituted by a supporting frame for a conveyor for conveying the plates for machining under a plurality of machining heads, arranged on either side of the plate.
The machining heads are generally constituted by a grinding wheel supporting spindle, on the axis of which a motor is provided.
The motor-spindle assembly must be pivoted to the supporting structure so that it can be turned over when it is necessary to change the grinding wheel when it is worn.
In order to put a remedy to the drawback of having to overturn the assembly in order to replace the grinding wheel, machining heads have already been introduced in which the grinding wheel supporting spindles are directed upward, allowing easy replacement of the grinding wheels. In this case, the actuation motors are not axially aligned with the spindle but are spaced and arranged so that they lie on the opposite side with respect to the spindle, i.e., toward the bottom of the structure.
The connection to the spindle is provided by means of belts.
The fact of having motors which are directed downward causes severe problems in applying and adjusting the grinding wheels when it is necessary to produce the advancement of the grinding wheels due to wear, said advancement being produced by hinge coupling.
The aim of the invention is to solve the above problems, by providing a bilateral edge-type machine for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like materials and the like which allows to have the spindle directed upward and therefore have an easily accessible grinding wheel, without however having the typical problems of motors arranged so as to be directed downward.
Within the scope of this aim, a particular object of the invention is to provide a bilateral edge-type machine which allows to perform all adjustments very easily and quickly, eliminating machining imperfections such as the typical undulations on the surface of the glass edge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bilateral edge-type machine whose spindle can be disassembled easily, thus allowing simple and low-cost maintenance.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a bilateral edge-type machine for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like materials and the like which can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is furthermore competitive from a merely economical point of view.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a bilateral edge-type machine for machining the edges of glass or stone-like plate materials and the like, according to the invention, comprising a supporting frame for a plurality of machining heads on both sides of the plate being machined, characterized in that each head comprises a structure associated with a supporting body which is connected to said frame, said structure having, on one side, a grinding wheel supporting spindle which is directed upward and, on the other side, an actuation motor which is directed upward, said motor being connected to said spindle through a belt drive.